


A Moment

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, NO CAPES, No superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Jason’s eye caught some movement down below.  On a ledge a ways away a figure stood looking out towards the view of the mountains.At first Jason was annoyed because the man down below would show up in his photos.  He was in the perfect position between him and the sun rise.But a moment later the man pulled off his hood, to Jason’s surprise it was a young man about his age.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning.  The mist was heavy as the sun was still rising over the mountains.  

 

Jason thought it was the perfect opportunity for a photo.  That’s what he was here for anyways.  He was a landscape photographer.  Journeying all around the world and bringing out the beauty in nature was his thing.  

 

Right now he’d journeyed to Thailand and was high in the mountains, finding his best vantage point, which was up a tree apparently.

 

But it was worth it for the shots he got.

 

Gorgeous.  

 

The mist that lay over the mountains and the fields below.  The smells and sounds of nature.  It all made him feel so small but also a part of it all.

 

Having grown up in the slums of the city he had thought at that time that that was all there was out there.  His world was so small back then.

 

Jason’s eye caught some movement down below.  On a ledge a ways away a figure stood looking out towards the view of the mountains.

 

At first Jason was annoyed because the man down below would show up in his photos.  He was in the perfect position between him and the sun rise.

 

But a moment later the man pulled off his hood, to Jason’s surprise it was a young man about his age.  Jason recognized him.  Dick Grayson.  He was part of the group of tourists he came with.

 

Jason never associated with any of them but this one stood out.  He was no doubt a pretty boy and he was especially mouth.  Jason never once saw him not talking to someone.

 

But in this moment he was like a different person.  He stood there alone among the vastness of the fields and it looked like he was really taking it all in and Jason thought maybe there really was more to this kid.  He stood tall and straight, his black hair whipped around his is face and his hands clenched at his sides.  What had him so serious?

 

Jason peered through his camera for a closer look, the light shone off Dick’s blue eyes and Jason just had to take a photo of that moment.

 

Dick’s shoulders heaved and then fat tears started flowing out of his eyes.

 

‘Ah shit’ Jason thought.  He didn’t know what to do now.  The kid was crying.

 

He always looked so happy too.  What the fuck happened to him?

 

Jason wanted to run away but he also wanted to go talk to him.  Honestly, Dick was pretty close to the edge.  But maybe he also wanted to be alone.  

 

Jason had never seen the guy be alone before.  Maybe he just needed a moment to himself.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” Dick screamed at the top of his lungs out into the vastness.  He put his whole body into it.

 

It surprised Jason so much he fell out of the tree!  Crashing down he was at least able to protect his camera from getting wrecked.

 

The noise of his crash made Dick jump and he wiped the tears from his face and cleared his throat before looking around, “Hello?  Someone there?”

 

Recovering from the fall Jason was hidden in the brush.

 

Right before he could answer someone else came through the brush and did.

 

“Yo, Dick.  What the heck are you doing out here so early?” It was one of Dick’s friends from the tour group.

 

“Nothing much, Wally.  Just couldn’t sleep.” Jason watched hiding behind a bush as Dick’s normal smile returned.

 

“Oh?  I thought I heard a scream.”  

 

“Really? I didn’t hear anything.” Dick shrugged.

 

“Oh well let’s head back.  We still have time to prank Garth before he wakes up if we hurry.”

 

Dick laughed, “Okay okay.”

 

Wally started running back.  As he followed Dick looked around one more time.

 

Jason’s heart felt like it stopped when Dick looked his way.  He swears their eyes met but instead of calling to him Dick answered to Wally’s continued calls and left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot just about Jason taking a picture of Dick but then it got out of hand a little.
> 
> I wrote this outline of the rest of the fic (well this is what my outlines look like) because the idea is there I just will not write it fully. It's interesting in theory but I already know I'm not committing to this one.
> 
> But there is enough there if someone were interested in the story line then hopefully they'll feel satisfied knowing the rest of the story.

Dick is back in Gotham and finds out about the photo when Tim shows him that it was trending on Twitter.

 

Dick starts gaining millions of followers on Twitter in addition to being Bruce Wayne’s ward and then gets even more annoyed when people start asking for interviews about the photo and continuously asking him and offer him jobs as a model.

 

Something people that know him always say when they see that photo is ‘I’ve never seen you make that face before.’

 

Dick just laughs it off and changes the subject.

 

\---

 

Jason didn’t know that this photo would blow up so much.  It was the main feature in The Global magazine as well as won the international photo award.  He’s back home in Gotham for a little before he plans his next trip.  In all honesty he doesn’t like staying in Gotham too long but he feels like he can’t move because he’s attached since he grew up there.

 

That’s when Dick comes to visit him and give him a piece of his mind.

 

Dick barges into Jason’s apartment.

 

“How do you know where I live?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

“Stalker…”

 

“Says the guy who took my picture without my permission.”

 

“That’s fair.  My bad.” Jason puts his hands up in defeat.

 

“That was a personal moment.” Dick points out.  Sounding more angry that it was a personal moment rather than the initial photo taking itself.

 

“I apologize.  If you want some of the profit then-”

 

“I don’t want your dumb money!”

 

“Oh, what do you want then?”

 

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, “...Nothing… I just wanted to let you know it's really bothering me!  And tell you not to take pictures of people without their permission anymore!”

 

“Okay then.” Jason nodded, “I’m a landscape photographer anyways, I was there to take pictures of the landscape, not you.  My bad.”

 

“Oh…” Dick’s eyes widened as he looked around.  There were photos of nature everywhere, “Well, I mean, if you do want to take more photos with me in them… you just have to ask.”

 

“No thanks.  Again I’m a landscape photographer.  Now if that’s all can I get back to sleep?” Jason yawned scratching his stomach under his shirt.

 

Dick was in a bit of shock as he left.  Jason was not the weird stalker he thought he was.  He actually kind of liked him.

 

\---

 

Dick goes to Jason and convinces him to be his photographer.  Eventually Jason becomes Dick’s photographer and they travel the world together. 

 

There’s a moment they have when they get closer where Dick asks Jason why he took that first photo and Jason said “In that moment, I felt like I saw something in you.  Something weak and something strong.  I wanted to capture that moment.  Can I tell you something?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It was the first time I ever felt like I wanted to take a photo of a person.”

 

“As much as mountains?” Dick laughed as Jason pretended to punch him.

 

Jason tackled Dick onto the bed and then paused for a second to take in how much he loved this man, “Even more.”

 

Before Dick could respond in surprise Jason leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Jason as a photographer when it comes to aesthetics and theory and taking care of his camera and the independence it fits him very well in my opinion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
